The light emitting element includes a semiconductor laser (laser diode (LD) or vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL)) and so forth.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-139039, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-303974, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-261485, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-143159.